


Matchless Match

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Drabble, M/M, Romani Archaman/Solomon (in Guda's mind)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: "So," said Gudako, leaning over Romani's shoulder, "are you a Solomon fan or a Solomonfan?"
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	Matchless Match

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "frustrated yenta". Blame my matchless beta vanishinghitchhiker for the title!

"So," said Gudako, leaning over Romani's shoulder, "are you a Solomon fan or a Solomon _fan_?"

Romani hastily minimized his browser window. "Huh? He's just...interesting, and that guy really doesn't seem like—"

"But would you..." Gudako made an obscene gesture.

"What?!" Romani went red. "No! I'm not—"

"You get dibs when we summon him," she said magnanimously.

"We—we can't! What if we get the evil guy?"

"Once we unlock his tragic backstory, you'll redeem him. With your—"

"Excellent idea, Gudako!" Da Vinci said brightly.

The computer made an angry blart as Roman buried his face in the keyboard.


End file.
